Endless
by ADarkAngel
Summary: um, not likely to go over a G rating but i put Pg just to be on the safe side of everything, um. its about Lex, mostly, please review and let me know if ishould keep going or stop, i dont have that much of it done yet so let me know....
1. Default Chapter

"Endless"  
  
Summary: this chapter is basically Lex, his dad, and a tiny bit of Clark thrown into it, unless it gets good reviews though I'm not likely gonna continue with this plot.  
Rating: PG so everyone's happy, hehe  
Spoilers: uhh, I don't know, I guess if you haven't seen all of the episodes it could give away some stuff about Lex's relationship with his father, and his and Clark's friendship, not sure, ......???  
  
  
Lex sighed, "Yes, uhuh." He murmured on, not even really paying attention to his fathers endless droning, "NO!" He raised his voice when his father was rude enough to say that his son's business was failing miserably. He wanted to hang up the phone or maybe even scream at him, but no, he could not show his impatience, it would only make his father happy, if that was even possible any more. His father craved on people's unhappiness, impatience, and ignorance. "Just because a business isn't starting out well doesn't mean that it will fail in the future," Lex said. He then told his father that the batteries were running out in his cell phone and he hung up. He didn't even care if his father caught onto the lie; he just had to get away from the nagging voice, telling him to become something he was not, something he feared. His father. Unknown to most, that was his greatest fear, to become like his father.  
He threw the miniature phone hard against the passenger's seat. He, then, turned up the radio; a good song was playing. Another thing most people didn't know about him was that he liked hard core rock and punk music. Sure, classical was a great music to relax to, but rock was the only way for him to blow off all of his steam. And he had had a lot to get rid off.  
About ten minutes later the cell rang, "Yeah?" Clark Kent's voice came from the other side, "Uh, hi Lex, I was wondering if you were coming to the Farmer's Market, if you are you can get your groceries, there all ready." Lex grunted a reply that could only be understood, as I'll be there later. You could tell by Clark's lack of the right words to say goodbye that he had confused him. "Sorry...I'm just out of it, Clark." "Your dad?" Lex was both perplexed and happy that Clark knew him well enough to know what was wrong with him. "Of course," Lex replied. "Of course," Clark countered, and Lex could tell he was smiling by the sarcastic sound of his voice. Lex laughed and promised Clark he would be there in a few. This time he placed the phone in the glove compartment, and he was filled with a different feeling. Not hate or contempt, as when he spoke to his father, but with happiness. He had a friend, who fought with his father, thought about girls, and cared enough to stay friends with Lex. That didn't usually happen to him. They had more in common then he thought, even though he also knew they were completely different.  
He pulled his expensive, sporty, care up next to all of those trucks. He saw some people staring at him, or his car, he wasn't sure which. He smiled at a passing woman, her son staring at his car, his mouth open. The woman, though, gave a sort of crooked smile and kept walking. He started his search through the market to find Clark. 


	2. "Endless" part 2

"Endless"

Rated: PG, just cause I don't want to get in trouble for some strange reason, hehe

Second chapter to my story, I don't know how many there is gonna be, I guess it just depends on what the reviews say and how far it can possibly go, but so far the reviews have been great, thanks to everyone who reviewed it.

After only 10 minutes, a new record, Lex found Clark Kent. He was helping his father, Jonathon, haul the vegetables off of the truck and to the stand they had set up. Jonathon had a grimace on his face that showed how heavy the boxes really were, while Clark just had that normal look that was usually plastered on to his face. It wasn't really a smile, but not a frown, just a happy look. Lex could never figure out what he was really thinking, which was a first for him. He was used to being a mastermind, knowing what people were thinking and how to convince them to think like Lex. He was very good at that, a great convincer. Clark was completely different from anyone else he had ever met though, and he knew that. He was different. He couldn't figure out how, but he was. And that was what led Lex on so much, he never had to think so hard about one thing. And still he had no answer, he wanted one so bad, but yet he liked the mystery of the new friendship.

Clark saw him and, after setting down the box of carrots, waved and gave a huge smile. Lex gave his trademark grin/smirk and did a little hand wave. He walked over to the Kent's stand and looked at the prices; just pretending he had something to do. He didn't really care what the prices were, the Kent's vegetables were the best in Smallville, actually the best he had ever had, so he would pay whatever he had to, to get them. 

"Hey," Clark said, still the smile stuck to his face. Lex nodded to him, then added, "So you have my groceries?" Clark shook his head and motioned for Lex to follow him to the truck. Clark took them, even though Lex offered, and put them in Lex's car. "So…any luck with Lana lately," Lex asked, even though he knew the answer, it was always the same. "Nope," Clark said, and Lex rolled his eyes at the young boy. "Clark, if you want her take her, it's as easy as that, and if you act fast Whitney wont even know what happened until it's to late." Clark looked interested, until he realized that no plan, no matter how well thought out would work. "Lex, she is going out with Whitney, and until some drastic thing happens, I will be on the sidelines watching," "You should get in the game," Lex added, smiling a bit to let Clark know he was now kidding. 

"Ah, the super boy, Clark Kent, and the infamous Lex Luther." Lex whirled around to see a girl, about Clark's age, with short, choppy blond hair. He raised an eye at her, and used his charm. He got a smile out of her and he was satisfied. "Cloe," Clark said with a smile. "The reporter girl," Lex asked, then added, "I'd better leave then, wouldn't want any nasty rumors in the school paper about me, now would we?" Cloe gave another smile and said, "Hmm…the rich Lex Luther shops at the Farmer's Market, what is the world coming to?" "I'm not sure, but it can't be good," Clark added, then grinned. Lex just flashed his charm, once again, and shook his head slowly. "Just wait till the word gets out, I will be ruined!" They all laughed for about 5 minutes, adding more and more to the faux newspaper story. "Sorry Clark, Cloe…have to go, meeting, you know how tough the business world can be, bye all." 

Lex Luther left as he had come, thinking about Smallville, Clark Kent, and how he related in the matter. For it was important and it happened here he must relate, right? She grinned to himself and started the engine, blasting some people's eardrums with his radio. He laughed, ah the wonders of speakers, he thought to himself. Then he took off toward an uncertain conversation.


End file.
